Under the Glass Moon
by elevati0n
Summary: Subaru is a normal high school student. After she meets a guy Tsukasa, she notices strange things start occuring. AU, please read and review! Tsukasa & Subaru
1. The Moonlit Street

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from .hack/SIGN.

A/N: This story is an AU with OOC. Tsukasa and everyone else will be "normal" people in the "real" world.

**

* * *

****Under the Glass Moon **by Lonely Soul  
Chapter 1: The Moonlit Street

A teenage girl with short, sea-green hair ran through the crowded streets of Tokyo. Although a light drizzle rained down on the city, the full moon and stars were clearly visible, making the night sky mixed with the bright, neon lights of the city look even more majestic. Of course, the young girl Subaru didn't notice how mysteriously beautiful Tokyo looked that night. She had just came out of prep school and was running late getting home. _Again_. She had promised her overprotective brother that she would be home earlier so that he could go to work without having to worry where she was at, but her prep teacher wouldn't let her leave until everyone finished their practice exams.

As she got closer to her house, Subaru rounded the corner of an empty street and accidentally knocked into someone, causing herself to lose her balance and fall hard on her bottom. "Ow.." she winced.

Before Subaru could apologize to the person she had bumped into she heard them say "Are you alright?". She immediately looked up and saw a handsome boy around her age with violet-colored eyes and silver hair standing over her, holding out his hand to help her up. The moon illuminated his features which helped her to get a better look at him. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was stare at him.

They both stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity until the young man decide to disrupt the silence. "Do you need help standing up?" he asked, never breaking eye contact with her as he reached out for her hand.

Finally realizing how long she was staring at him, Subaru blushed a deep red. "Oh no, that's fine. I can--" She never even had a chance to refuse though because he had already lifted her to her feet.

Seeing as how close they were to each other, Subaru quickly let go of his out of embarrassment, stepped away from him a little and bowed her head. "Thank you so much for helping me there. I'm very sorry for not watching where I was going and knocking into you. I apologize."

"You don't need to apologize. I wasn't watching where I was going either," he said with a slight smile. "Were you in a hurry to go somewhere?"

"Well, I was suppose to be home awhile ago, but I ended up running late. I should get going now before my brother kills me," she replied nervously not able to look him in the eye. '_Why is my heart pounding? I don't even know this guy..'_

"Yeah, you should get going," he said, looking up at the night sky. "It's pretty dark already and you might catch a cold being in the rain too long. See you later." Those were his last words as walked away.

Subaru could only murmur a small 'bye' as she stared after him. '_Who was that guy?' _she thought to herself. '_I wonder where he's going._' The beeping sound of her watch signaling a new hour caught her off guard and caused her to come out of her daze.

"No! It's already 10:30 p.m.," she shouted to herself as she began to run towards home again. She glanced behind her shoulder to see him one last time but only found a deserted street.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Subaru said out loud. She had just gotten home and was now locking the door behind her. The house was quiet, but she knew her brother hand to be somewhere inside. While she took off her shoes, she noticed a glow and a slight movement beside her out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned her head towards it and found herself staring into big red eyes. '_Meow_' was what he head coming from the creature. It was just their cat.

"Oh, hey there Maha," she said, picking him up and petting his head. "You scared me there for a second. Where's Kurim? Did he just leave you here all by yourself? That meanie."

"Well well, it seems like you finally decided to come home. What's your excuse this time?"

Subaru was kind of startled by the deep voice, but before she even turned around she knew who it was. She looked over at her brother who was leaning against the frame of the kitchen doorway with a sarcastic smirk on his face. She narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean I finally decided to come home? Prep school ended at 9:45 today and that's why I'm late."

"Okay calm down, I was just kidding," he said with a laugh. "And don't worry, I'm not mad at you either. My boss called up and said I could be there by 11:30 since they weren't too busy tonight."

Kurim grabbed his jacket and put it on as he headed to the door. "Well, I should get going now that you're already here. I made you some dinner, so go ahead and eat. Make sure all the doors are locked before you go to bed too. Later." He waved goodbye to her, closing the door after him.

Subaru waved back, happy to see her brother gone. She looked down at her cat in her arms and with a frown asked him, "He's too overprotective, isn't he, Maha?"

"Meow," her cat answered back as if understanding what she was saying.

The young girl headed to the kitchen, placing Maha on the cool floor and warmed up the dinner she found in the refrigerator. While waiting for her food, she suddenly remembered the guy she bumped into on her way home. '_I wonder where he's from. I've never seen him around here before_,' she wondered to herself. '_I can't believe I got all nervous around him. That never happened to me when I was around a guy before, but.. He did have a sort of mysterious aura._'

--Beep, Beep--

The sound of the microwave brought her out of her thoughts. Realizing her dinner was finally ready, she decided to eat quietly without thinking too much about him. But she wasn't able to stop her mind from drifting back to the image of his face when he was staring down at her.

Maha had curled up on her lap while she ate and had fallen sound asleep. Seeing her cat sleep peacefully reminded her of how tired she was, so she finished the rest of her meal and dragged herself to bed with Maha at her side, completely forgetting to check to see if all the doors were locked.

To be continued...

A/N: Well I edited it a little bit. I hope it's better than the first version...


	2. Midnight Dreams

A/N: The first two italicized paragraphs are Subaru's dream.

**

* * *

**

**Under the Glass Moon** by Lonely Soul  
Chapter 2: Midnight Dreams

* * *

_Subaru stood all alone surrounded by complete nothingness. Everything around her was a pure white, except herself. Deciding it was bestn ot to stay there in one spot, she started running. The only sounds that could be heard were her footsteops echoing throughout the empty space. After running continuously, her eye caught the sight of a figure that appeared out of nowhere watching her in the far distant. The person's face was clouded by shadows while the rest of their body was clearly visible. Instinct told her to stay away from that unknown stranger, but she was somehow drawn to them._

_As she unwillingly neared the person, someone else she didn't notice before came up from behind her and covered her mouth with one hand, while their other hand held a sharp sword close to her throat. The white scenery shattered like glass and instead endless darkness surrounded nher. When she slightly gazed down , she could see her reflection below her on the black, mirror-like ground, but there was no reflection of the person holdingo onto her. Her eyes became wide in shock and fear, and she tried struggling against their grasp but it was to no avail. She glanced towards the direction of the stranger she was seeking previously for any help, but somehow they too had vanished without a trace and she was left to handle this person by herself. She was brought back from her thoughts when a small laugh came from the person detaining her. From the way they sounded, she knew the person had to be male. She felt his lips suddenly move closer to her ear as she heard him whisper, "Now you die."  
_

Subaru awoke with a gasp, taking in deep breathes as she recalled the once weird dream to the now nightmare. Before she had known the outcome of that man's words, she had forced herself to wake up and was now staring at the wall across from her, thinking of the nightmare she just had. She could remember everything as if it actually happened to her for real. And somehow it did seem real; like somebody had been standing right over her beside, watching her, while she slept.

She slowy calmed down when she noticed Maha gazing up at her with his big red eyes and a wondering expression on his face. "It's all right, Maha. I just had a bad dream," she whispered, trying to keep a smile as she picked up her cat from the pillow he was laying on. Now thinking that she was alright, Maha immediately snuggled into Subaru's arms and fell back to sleep.

After picking up Maha, Subarun knew she wouldn't be able to sleep a wink for the rest of the night, so she got up and walked towards the kitchen. Her thoughts were a jumble as they jumped from one thing to another, but she finally remembered something she forgot to do.

"Ugh, I didn't make sure all the doors were locked." After saying that she quickly went around the house checking the locks on the front and back doors. Even though Kurim told her to do so, she knew her brother always did it himself before he left, so she wasn't all that worried.

As she turned the knob of the last door, she was taken by surprise when the knob turned all the way, making a clicking noise and the door slowly opened. "Wha..? Subaru thought outloud in surprise. Her eyes nervously glanced the house for any sign of breaking and entering but there wasn't anything. "What is going on here?"

Subaru sat at her desk, gazing out the big window to her left with a spaced out expression on her face while she stared at the gloomy, gray sky. A small sigh escaped her lips. It was now 8:25 a.m. No mater how hard she tried, she wasn't able to get any sleep. The nightmare and then the door being unlocked was enough to keep her awake the rest of the night.

Her dazed was interruped when she heard someone speak to her. "Huh? Subaru, you look tired. Did you get any sleep?" A girl with brown hair asked the other girl sitting behind her whose attention was centered elsewhere.

Subaru turned to the sound of her friend's voice and answered, "I got some sleep, not much though."

"How come?" Mimiru questioned her friend. "Don't tell me that prep teacher of yours made you leave at a very late time again!"

Subaru kind of shook her head. "We were let out late, but that's not the reason why I'm tired right now.. I just had a weird dream is all."

"What kind of dream was it?"

"Oh, it's nothing really."

"Okay, if you say so, but you know you can always talk to me about anything, Subaru. I'll listen," Mimiru said with a wink.

Subaru sincerely smiled at her best friend since freshman year. "Thanks, that's nice to hear."

Mimiru grinned back and turned her seat and attention to the front of the class because their teacher had just walked in and was already complaining about the unnecessary chatter going on whenever she enters the classroom.

While the teacher was lecturing away, Subaru glanced out the window again with her chin resting in her hand. '_I should tell Mimiru about this morning, but I don't want her worrying. She's almost as overprotective as Kurim, and if she knew, she might follow me everywhere I go to make sure I was okay. Anyway, it could have been coincidence that the door was unlock and I had that unusual dream in the same night. But... I can't stop this feeling I have that someone was inside our house or that I'm being watched. Maybe I'm just being paranoid_.' Subaru stopped, observing the rain pouring from the dreary sky. '_It's been raining all the time for the past couple of days. It makes the air seem more gloomy and bleak. I don't know why, but everything seems so strange today, like I'm in a dream right now or something. It's kinda hard to explain_.'

What she was talking about not even she understood.

Her gazed wandered across the front gates of the school and that's when she noticed a figure walking pass the school. As if knowing she was staring after them, the person stopped suddenly and looked up towards the direction of the window she was seated beside. Their eyes met, and Subaru gasped and her heart started beating a little faster when she realized who the identity of person was. '_It's him! The guy I ran into from yesterday_.'

"...baru. Subaru!"

Subaru jumped in her seat. "H-Huh?" She tore her view away from the window and found that the whole class was staring at her with confused expressions on their faces. Her teacher was just glaring at her, ready to start another lecture about students not paying attention in class when the teacher was talking. "So Miss Subaru, what outside has you more interested than listening to what I have to say?"

"Um nothing, Ms. Hamada," she replied quietly, completely embarrassed.

"Don't let it happen again," Ms. Hamada said sternly. "But, if this happens again, and this goes for everyone," she said pointing her finger at the class, "I will make you stand outside, rain or shine and you'll have to write me a ten page essay entitled 'Why I Should Obey My Teacher'. You got that?"

"Yes ma'am." the whole class answered with a few groans heard from most of students.

"Good. Now, let's get started with today's..."

Subaru sighed a sigh of relief. Ms. Hamada was known to overreact to every little thing, and she was amazed that that wasn't the case today. She knew her teacher let her off the hook this time, so she decided to pay attention in class. Of course, wanting to know if _he_ was still there, she took a chance and glanced out the window once again. To her disappointment there was no one.

To be continued...

A/N: Old reviews...  
**sasami**: I continued! And since you reviewed yesterday, I think you only had to wait a day.  
**Saiouri17**: I'm glad you like my fanfic! I hope I'll be able to get the next chapter out sooner than this one.  
**AngelE**: It was cute? -- Well, I'll just say that Subaru might get kidnapped in a future chapter. (I'll e-mail you!)  
**emma**: Thanks for loving it! It's good to know that someone out there waits for the next chapter of your story. (Hmm, that kinda reminds me of myself.  
**hamster**: Thanks for reviewing and saying that it was cool!  
**tsukkassa**: So you like Subaru? I think she's cool! She's my favorite .hack character. -  
**Heartbreaker**: Well, here's chapter 2, what do you think? " I'm glad you reviewed! Thank you!  
**CeruleanNasuti**: I will write more and thanks for saying you think it's coming out great! (You're so funny! You made me laugh! haha)  
**boA x beat of Angel**: I'll try to keep up! Yay! You said 'great story'! Thanks! (I like your name!)  
**Fyredra**: A20! No! Oo; I'm sorry if I made Subaru sound or act like her. I'll try not to make Subaru that OOC in future chapters. Ok, maybe a little. People tell me the cat's name is Maha too, so I guess I'll use it.  
**Ruck**: I hope you're not dead! ;; Two weeks have already gone by... I don't think people can last that long if they're dying! xx Are you okay now? Me very sorry for not updating sooner.  
**pockylove**: (Or do you want me to call you 'Another Tsukasa and Subaru fangirl'?) Thanks for reviewing and e-mailing me! I really appreciate it! The pic was so kawaii! (I know I already told you that, but I couldn't help saying it again! ) And yeah! Tsukasa & Subaru 4ever!  
**Matt**: Thank you, I'm so glad you like it! How did you like this chapter?  
**Gray**: I went on a couple of websites that said his name was Kurim. I will change Maho to Maha, since I just read a Japanese magazine that said Maha is the cat's name. Subaru can't walk? No, I didn't know. Besides, in my story, the characters from the game are normal people not the players of the characters.  
**Leon**: I know you e-mailed me, but I wanted to say 'thank you' to you with all the other reviewers. (Where do you get all those chain letters?)  
**xinhuang**: Of course I'm continuing! I'll try to work more on this story, even though I LOVE Ranma & Inuyasha (which my other f.f. is based on)! . Maybe cuz this is an AU... But, what vases and kat are you talking about? ;  
**googoodo11z**: You think I had good writing? o/ Yey! I don't really like how I write, and I get some complaints for my other fanfic _Invisible Walls_ about how I write things. I'm going to have a couple of things sort of similar to the anime (except the whole game thing), so don't worry about that. I've read a lot of Ranma AU fanfics that have _nothing_ to do with the original story, and I guess that's what encouraged me do something different for .hack/SIGN.  
**Beagle from Mars**: Thanks for being my first reviewer on my newest fanfic! Glad you like it!


	3. Author's Replies

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and kept reviewing over the past 8 months! ;_; Without all that support, I would've stopped this story on the first chapter. Well, here are the replies to all those who reviewed chapter 2 and to the ones who reviewed over the summer/fall!

chibikkaze200: Cool, thanks for reviewing my fic! ^_^ I'm so glad you wrote a Tsukasa & Subaru fic, and I hope you continue soon too!

****

CMangaFan12: Wow! ^o^ I'm talented? Thank you!! Well, I actually didn't know when I was going to update, but I finally did now. u_u

****

PET ^o^: Eek! You know where I live?! O_O Who are you? O_o Well... glad you reviewed..? ^^;

****

Shion Uzuki: If you read the story, you'd know Tsukasa's a guy! ^_~ Thank you for the review.

****

Taterbaby123: Hey there! I'm so glad you reviewed! You'll never know who you'll meet when you join a discussion board. ^^

****

Kougas-1st-love: I'm very very sorry! ; I don't care if you yell at me because I did take too long to update. x_x Thanks for the reviews! ^_^ (And just wondering, I e-mailed you way back in October, did you ever receive it?)

****

Chain2: I really tried to update soon! Wahh... I feel so bad... ,u_u, Thanks for reviewing!

****

Ryu: Glad you thought it was good & I appreciate the review! Hopefully you think chapter 3 is as good too! ^_~

****

Crystal: You think my writing style is great?! *sniff* That encourages me to continue writing! Thank you! ,^_^,

****

-.-: Um... I'M SORRY! ;_; *runs off crying* Just kidding, u didn't hurt my feelings. ^^ I understand how u feel.

****

Lioness Kea: ^^heh Yup, I know there's a manga called UTGM. Actually, I knew about it before I wrote this fanfic and before it came out in June. I just loved the title so much that I decided to use it for one of my fanfic's title and it ended up being this one. YAY! You love InuYasha too! *^_^*

****

Shy-Lil-Dreamer: Don't worry! I'll never forget about this fic because people actually like it! ^_^ I'll never give up either or... someone might end up killing me or something. ^^; (Don't want that to happen! heh) Thanks for reviewing!

****

Mindy: -_- I know it's not nice, but at least I gave a fair warning as to why I might not update anytime soon; unlike some of those _evil_ authors who don't say anything to their readers and never update! x_o Sorry... I'm just mad cuz some of my fav. authors haven't updated in YEARS! T_T

****

Jaasu: I made another chapter, and I'll keep making more chapters! It might take me awhile... BUT! I will finish this story! ^_^

****

Maiden of Water: (The reason(s) I haven't updated at all this summer is explained at the bottom of this page in the author's note.) I hope you think the 3rd chapter is okay too, and I'm glad you like T/S together! ^_- Thank you for the review!

****

mitskaka: Thanks for mentioning my misspelled word! (I admit that I can't spell. ^^) I never would have caught that one, and you're the only one who told me. ^_^ You read my story every night?! Wow! I'm an impatient person, so I wouldn't be able to do that! ^^heh

****

Me: ^_^haha YAY! \^o^/ You thought it was kawaii! I didn't think I'll be able to write any romance because I've never been in a relationship before! Thanks a lot! ^.^

****

Chinobu: I'm sorry for making you wait! Yay! Tsukasa & Subaru are definitely GREAT together! *^_^* Well, I've actually started 2 other T/S fics! They each only have one chapter though, and nothing between T & S has happened yet. ^_-

****

Wolfy: Heh, thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad you found your vocabulary, and I love your little faces! ^_^ Tsukasa & Subaru are very rare indeed!

****

Crystal: Yeah! Another person who also loves AUs and a mysterious Tsukasa! I appreciate the review! *^^*

****

...: Wow... that's a lot.O_O! Did you copy & paste or what?

****

Sweet~Sakura: Thank you! I like .hack fics that use the game characters too! It just makes things easier! And, I forced myself to keep writing! So you don't have to worry anymore since I finally updated! ^_~ Yeah!

****

anubis10235: Yay! Thanks! ^-^ Sorry I took so long to get the next chapter out, though. u_u

****

TheDarkerPartOfMe: Cool! ^o^ I'm glad you like it! I really appreciate it! ^_^ Thanks for the review!

****

Dragonmaster TC: Well, I didn't hurry... ^^; Me sorry! Thanks a lot for reviewing! ^_-

****

Fyredra: Heh, I guess I understand what you're trying to say. ^^ Oh and everything will become clear in later chapters! ^_^

****

Lailee: Okay I'll try to make more scenes with Tsukasa, but I already know he'll have lots in my story. ^_~ I hope I didn't make you sad by not updating in awhile! ;_;

****

passerby: I know! It's hard finding a good Tsukasa & Subaru fic! T_T Lately, more and more T & M fics have been posted up. :p *sigh* Why? u_u

****

Bianka-chan: You know what, I sometimes have the same problems with my computer (I also have dial-up). I always save my reviews to Microsoft Word! ^^ It helps me not to stay online too long when I'm replying to reviews. Yes! I can't even imagine Tsukasa & Mimiru together! x_x Someone once e-mailed me, flaming me because I didn't like them together. O_o She's too tall for him in my opinion... No, no! ^_^; No love triangle; probably in my next .hack fic though... Kurim and Tsukasa won't like each other, and Kurim is Subaru'sbrother,remember? ^_~ Ahem, _maybe_... Ah! Did I just give a spoiler? Well, you have a lot of reviews for your new story! Wow! 24 for one chapter is great! (When are you going to continue?!) Thank you so much for the long review! ^__^

****

Yusuke: Thanks for telling me! ^_^heh And, I'll try update more often!

****

Silas: When I saw your name, the first thing that popped into my head was a book I read called _Silas Marner_! Heh, anyway, I'm glad you like it so far! ^^

****

Anonymous :p: Thanks! ^_^ (You wouldn't by chance be the same Anonymous from the Ranma category? ^^;)

****

Yukina: Yup... poor Subaru! T_T Glad you reviewed both chapters! ^o^

****

Beagle From Mars: It's okay! I act like that most of the time. ^_- Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

~*~*~*Old Reviews~*~*~*~*~

****

Lady Yuy: Thanks for loving my story and telling me that it wasn't confusing! ^_^ It's good to know that I'm not confusing too many people. I'm obsessed with .hack//sign! *.*

****

Subaru: I'll try my best to keep it good! *nods head* . Yup! I have a goal! (Just ignore the talks I have to myself if you want. ^^ ---crazy)

****

devilgurl: No, no new chapter. u_u, Me sorry. And, of course I'll e-mail you when I get new chapters since you asked so nicely! ^_~ Thanks!

****

Note: Again, as I said before I'm using the characters from the game NOT the players of the characters.

****

hikarushidou: Love between Subaru and Tsukasa? -_- I don't know....... Just kidding! Of course! This _isn't_ a Tsukasa/Subaru fanfic by the way! ~_~ Just kidding again. (Sorry for doing that ^^;lol) Yes because this is T/S! *^_^* They are the only couple! ^.-

****

A Passerby: Me continue for sure! ^_~ Especially since you guys actually like my story! ^_^

****

Spike 558: That was really cool of you to say! *o* It was so nice! -^_^ I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Thank you very much!

****

Yusuke: Oh okay! ^o^ So you were in disguise? (You don't have to answer that. ^^ I'm being silly.) Tsukasa and Subaru are one of the best anime couples! *^_^* Glad you like it!

****

kookey: Hey! Thanks for the encouragement (and for the review)! \^_^/yey!

****

THANKYOU: I was waiting for a Tsukasa/Subaru fanfic too, but I got so tired of waiting for one that I did one myself. ^^heh (They are a cute couple! -^^-) Thanks for saying thank you!

****

Saiouri17: I hope it wasn't too confusing. ^^ I'll try my best not to make future chapters anymore confusing! ^_- Thanks for reviewing again.

****

TokyoGirl: It puts me in a good mood when people say that my story is good! (It gives me more confidence. ^^yeah) Thank you! ^_^

****

Tsukasa_magic: This wasn't very soon was it? ,; Sorry! (*sob* I'm a meanie. ,u_u,) *sniff* You think I write well? Gracias! ,^.^,

****

hamster: I know, it's too bad. -_- You're moving too? It's weird; I know a lot of other people who are moving this summer. ^^heh (At least I'm not the only one.)

****

Lil UK: I did try really hard but maybe I should have tried even harder because I didn't even get the next chapter out! x_o; Gah! (I get lazy real easily! ^^;heh)

****

MorganII: Yeah! I'm not the only one who likes AU fanfics! ^_^ But… no, that person wasn't Tsukasa (I don't want him becoming a stalker or anything). You'll find out sooner or later who it was. ^_~yup!

****

CeruleanNasuti: You don't know why you make me laugh? I think you say some of the most funniest things! ^^haha Don't you notice that? (And you always sound so hyper!) I'm glad my story is on your favorite list! *^_^* (Yey!) It's fine that you wrote a long review! Keep them coming if you want. ^_^

****

wolfy: Yay! I'm glad you love it! But, it's not fair that you got to skip school. T_T I want a day off too! My parents make sure I go to school _everyday_ day. *sigh* Anyways, your little faces are so cute and funny! ^^ (Are they suppose to look like a little wolf? Sorry if they're not, but I just saw your name and thought that. ^_^haha)

****

Bianka-chan: I love Tsukasa and Subaru together too! *^^* I was surprised when I saw a lot of Tsukasa/Mimiru pairing fanfics, and I expected more T/S. Oh and it's okay if you ask me something! It doesn't bother me one bit, unless someone asks me to kill myself or something like that. ;^^;heh Did you get the pic? (I just have to make sure if I sent it already. ^_^)

****

emma: I hope my story keeps staying good for you! It's so cool of you to wait for the chapters, but I'm _really_ hoping that you and everyone else don't have to wait _that_ long for the next chapters while I'm gone. ^^; *starts praying*

****

Gray: I always knew it was Crim like Crimson and I've been on dothack.com before, but when I saw someone use Kurim I thought it seemed more accurate since that website is the English one. (I mean no one else said I had his name wrong.)

****

Beagle From Mars: Great! You thought the last chapter was good. Thanks! ^^

****

Deus Magi: Oh, I know Tsukasa's player is a girl, but Tsukasa the character is a boy. (Right?) I am using the characters from the game in my story by the way. ^_-

****

anneh-chan: *sniff* Me so glad you love it! Yay! You complimented my writing style! Thanks! ^_^ To tell you the truth, I don't like mine's. Especially how I write in my other story. It's way different from this story. ?_? Don't know why...

****

pocky_love: I'm so happy! School is at least almost over! \^o^/ Yey! *skips around* The last chapter was mysterious? Yeah it was, you know I didn't really think about that until you said it. ^_^ (Thanks again for e-mailing me! You should _really_ read the manga of Ranma 1/2! It's by the same creator of Inu-Yasha and it's my favorite series! I love it! It might seem weird at first but once you get into it, it should be very good. ^_~)

****

Slamer: I'm sorry it was kinda confusing and for leaving a bit of a cliffhanger at the end. ^^; I didn't want the last chapter to be any longer or I would have updated _much_ later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Did I forget anyone? Tell me if I did, I don't want anyone left out. If you've changed your name, I most likely didn't notice! ^^; So, tell me if you want me to change your name!

Well here's _some_ reasons I took so long: We (me & my family) had to stay in a hotel for **_1 month _**until we got our house! 0_o (Staying in one room with one bed with _6_ other people is _very_ hard!) I almost went crazy! ;_; Then school started (early August).... And, we got the internet (middle of August) and since I hadn't been thinking of ideas for this story during the summer, it took me even longer to update. It's much more harder than I thought... u_u, *sniff* But, I finally know what to do with this story! ^_^ YAY!

Thanks again everyone for reviewing my fanfic. -^_^- I hope to hear from you soon! Bye! ^.~


	4. Meet the Eye

**

* * *

**

**Under the Glass Moon** by Lonely Soul  
Chapter 3: Meet the Eye

* * *

The sun was barely able to be seen as it gradually set behind the never-ending, grayish clouds that had hovered over Tokyo like a light curtain for the past couple of days. At the moment only small droplets of warm rain slowly fell from the clouds like mist, making the air more humid.

Subaru, with umbrella in hand and school bag at her side, walked along the crowded sidewalk that led her to the prep school she went to everyday after school. As she walked, she thought back at what happened during school when Mimiru questioned her a few times about what had distracted her in class. Of course, in the end, Mimiru gave up on that after she realized that her friend's thoughts were else where. Subaru didn't like to leave her friend wondering or worrying over her, but she knew that if she told Mimiru, she would eventually end up having to tell her everything about the night before, and most of those things she didn't want Mimiru to know about.

"I guess I should have _at least _told her something," Subaru said to herself.

As Subaru neared the next crossing zone, she kept to her thoughts, completely absorbed in them and not paying attention to where she was headed. '_I hope she's not mad at--_'_  
_  
Without warning, her thoughts were broken, and she felt herself loose her balance as someone bumped into her from the side. She gasped and quickly managed to steady herself. '_Whew..._'She sighed a sigh of relief and thought, '_That was really clos--_'_  
_  
But the wet pavement caused her to miss her footing and she slipped yet again. A low gasp of sudden surprise escaped her lips. Her schoolbag and umbrella dropped out of her hands onto the sidewalk, and since she was so close to the curb, she fell straight onto the hard, concrete street with a thud.

"Ow..." Subaru winced in pain as she tried to pick herself up, but she unexpectedly came to a complete stop when she finally realized the danger she was in.

She was in the path of a fast, oncoming car.

All the movement around her stopped and everything became quiet. She couldn't see or hear the screaming of the other pedestrians around her or the screeching of the nearing car as it tried to stop. Her mind froze, and all she could do was lay there and watch, in fear and horror, the headlights of the approaching caras it drove closer and closer. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact to occur and death to come, but surprisingly... It never did. Instead, a strong hand firmly gripped her arm and swiftly pulled her off the street.

'_What happened?_'Subaru thought. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears when she realized she was still alive.

She carefully peered opened her eyes, afraid that when she opened them the car would be only mere inches away from hitting her, but she found herself back on the sidewalk, out of harms way, and face to face with the chest of a man.

"Are you all right?" The young man said softly, breaking her train of thought.

'_Those words...  
...That voice...  
...They sound so familiar..._'_  
_  
Wanting to know who had saved her, Subaru immediately looked up at him and time seemed to slow down when her gaze met dark-violet colored ones. She gasped out loud and her eyes widened in surprise. '_Those eyes... It's him!_'_  
_  
Subaru was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe she had finally met him again and kind of under the same circumstances. Then she blushed furiously with embarrassment when she noticed his warm, protective arms where safely wrapped around her. This was the first time a guy had ever held her like that.

A very small, stunned crowd of murmuring pedestrians had formed around them, mumbling about what had just occurred right before their eyes. Subaru heard one comment in particular that made her blush deepen an even darker shade of red. _"They must be a couple since they're holding each other like that."  
_  
"Hey, it's you! The girl from yesterday. You're not hurt, are you?" Her rescuer said, once again breaking her thoughts.

"Um.. Yeah, I'm that girl, and no, I'm not hurt." She responded in a quiet voice as she slowly pulled away from his grasp and tore away from his gaze, trying to hide the nervousness that she had from him. '_Why am I always so nervous whenever he's around?_'_  
_  
There was an awkward pause. Then, the once hardly noticeable misty rain became large droplets of rain that rapidly poured from the sky, soaking Subaru's already wet clothes. She watched the guy, who coincidently seemed to be everywhere she went since yesterday, quickly pick up her umbrella and schoolbag and hand them to her.

"Here," he said. "They were going to get drenched if they stayed on the ground any longer."

Subaru reached out and took back her belongings. She opened her dark blue umbrella and bowed the same way she did the night before and gratefully said to him, "Thank you so much for helping me again. I really appreciate it... uh...?" She slowly drifted off when she realized she didn't even know his name.

"Tsukasa," he plainly stated with a smile, answering the upcoming question he knew she was about to ask, as the rain fell around him and dripped from the tips of his short, silver hair.

"Oh. Thank you, Tsukasa."

'_Tsukasa... so that's his name._'She smiled back at him. Her nervousness was almost completely gone, but her flush cheeks could have fooled anyone. "My name is Subaru."

Before Tsukasa could even say anything else to Subaru, their attention was diverted by a shout that came out of nowhere from someone on the other side of the street.

"Subaru!"

"Huh?" Subaru heard her name being shouted, so she glanced over her shoulder and her eyes scanned the crowds of busy people walking everywhere. She didn't see anyone she knew at first, but then she finally saw who had called out her name. "Kurim?"

She saw her brother running towards her from only a few yards away, and she saw the annoyed looks some pedestrians gave him when he passed by them and didn't excuse himself for accidentally bumping into them. '_Why is he here?_' Subaru thought with confusion. Her brother was usually at home during this time of the day.

When Kurim arrived beside her, she asked him, "Kurim, how did you find me?"

She didn't receive an answer. He had a serious expression on his face, and she wondered what was wrong until she noticed his gaze and attention were focused elsewhere. She turned her head over to where he was looking. "What are you looking... at..." And that's when she figured out why Kurim was acting weird.

Kurim was staring off in the direction Tsukasa was standing, but when Subaru glanced in that direction, the spot was empty and Tsukasa wasn't there anymore.

To be continued...

A/N: All the replies to the reviewers in the previous _Author's Note _chapter were for the people who reviewed while I was moving during the summer of 2003 and before I updated on Christmas Day 2003.


End file.
